The Day I Finally Meet Magnum
by mydeadlylover
Summary: told from an unmaned female OC's point of view just so everyone who's ever had a fantasy may freely think it's from their point of view. Rated T for sexual themes. Not for hardcore GakuHai fans.
1. The Day I Finally Meet Magnum

Title: The Day I (Finally) Meet Magnum  
Genre: Romance(?)/Hurt/Comfort(?)/CRACK  
Rating: K+ to be safe  
Characters: Female OC and a JRocker we all love  
Notes: Written on a sudden rush of inspiration because I woke up today with a sudden addiction to the word 'Magnum'. This is told from an unmaned female OC's point of view just so everyone who's ever had a fantasy may freely think it's from their point of view. This is my first GACKT fanfic so please be kind with me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, sorry

* * *

He pulled me out of the limousine as soon as it took it's stop in front of the hotel, slightly laughing as I trip on the hem of my wedding gown. He's got the same look of impatience and determination on his face just like the day when he caught up on me at the airport. You see, we never really started as smooth as everyone thought we did. There were lots of bumps in our not so perfect relationship and we're not ashamed to admit that.

Camui Gackt. Hottest superstar in all of Japan. Looked up by many for his amazing talent in singing and lusted on by the ladies because of his oozing sex appeal. I was once an admirer too who contented herself on watching from afar. I have always believed that someone like him deserved a person who shines as bright as the stars like him. And I was not one of those ladies. I was just a simple lady who works as a game programmer for Square Enix, a Japanese video game manufacturer that has been well known because of their Final Fantasy franchise. I was no one special and I resolved myself to believe in that.

Gackt and I met when he came by Square Enix for the dubbing of the dialouges for his character on Final Fantasy, Genesis Rhapsodos. It was my first time seeing the guy in person and God, he really deserves the title of Mr. Perfect. I cannot put into words whatever beauty I saw that day for I might speak in prose or poetry that doesn't suit somebody like me. The guy asked me out on a date eventually. Nervousness, mixed with lots of other different emotions swirled inside me, happiness one of the more dominant ones in them. And did I say I was nervous?

I never told anyone that I was going to date Japan's superstar that night. Who would ever believe that a weird foreigner like me would ever get a chance on having some 'alone' time with him. Nobody even in their worst nightmares would ever think that it could be possible and telling anybody, even my closest friends might earn me weird looks and not-so-nice remarks. And besides, I was having doubts that the guy would ever appear on our date. Luckily, the superstar was man enough to not go back on his words and the date proceeded without anything going wrong except for one thing. The only thing the guy could talk of was about him, him and him. He talked about his career, his newest project, whatever stuff he had gone though and a whole lot more concerning the demigod wannabe. By the end of the night I measured the size of his ego to be as large as the size of Asia and South Africa combined. He's such an egotistic person and I hated it. He really was someone fit for the world of showbuisness where everyone tries to match up with somebody else and his ego is something like an asset in that field.

I hated the guy's guts that's why I have been wondering for a long time whatever force in the universe had forced me to agree when he asked that we go out together. It was a pleasant thing going out with the guy. He can prove to be romantic at times but of course he always goes over the top of whatever is normal for other couples. Blame his ego for that. I also had the chance that his other fans would kill to have. I got to visit Gackt Castle. It was a very nice place that reminded me of medieval castles that I see on story books. As I have said before, the guy tends to go over the top in whatever he does.

One thing that was missing in our relationship however is the sexual part. I have always stressed that I will only do it after marriage and he said he understood and respected my decision. Coming from a guy like him who constantly brags about his many 'bedtime' adventures on television and smile whenever hosts point at his crotch and shout 'magnum', it was totally unexpected. I would have thought that he won't last the relationship without his much-needed daily dose of sexercise. It was months later that I found out why he lasted his supposed period of celibacy.

I went back to his house that day because I left my USB drive there and there were several files and important program codes that were saved there that I can't bear to be parted with. My life and not to mention my job and salary depended on it. The extra pair of shoes - ladies shoes at that - told me something was amiss, and Eneru's prescence at the living room told me everything I needed to know. The annoying furball never liked noise. That's why he tries to keep away from them. As I neared Gackt's bedroom, I did hear what the dog was so annoyed about. Besides the normal rush of waters from the fountain, I heard grunts, moans and pants coming from not only one person. Peeking insinde and not even bothering to hide myself, I confirmed the situation. Wasn't that the girl from last show?

Surprisingly, I did not cry. I just stood there and listened to whatever he's got to say and nothing seems to be penetrating my mind. I'm used to that sensation as well. I've encountered that several times during university when I try to listen to my professors at seven in the morning wih barely two hours of sleep. After his mini-speech about ending our pointless relationship, I turned on my heel and left the house never to return again. It would have hurt so much had I not known that he was also Japan's biggest player. I have already readied myself for the day that I will find out about his 'extra' activities. With a girl like me as a companion, he would surely get bored eventually. I have already prepared myself with the notion that he's the kind of person nobody can keep for themselves. Clearly, a change in career plans was in order. I can't stay in a country where I might be at the blacklist of every Gackt fangirl once news of what had been our relationship went out. No, I don't want that. All I ever wanted to be was to overthrow Bill Gates as the richest person in the technology industry and stuff like that was not part of the plan.

Luckily, I got a job at another county. The new title of system analyst seems nice too and so, as soon as I recieved confirmation of my acceptance from the company, I resigned from Square Enix and tried to leave Japan as soon as possible. 'Tried' being the operative word in the sentence. The bastard had too many sources I would have thought that he's got the whole of the police force backing him up. I tried my best to hide myself until my time of departure. I really did. I left the house I was renting and stayed at friends' apartments. He never found me during that period. Not until I stepped at the airport.

I was about to board the plane when somebody grabbed my arm from behind. I outbalanced because of the force and strong arms caught me right before I hit the ground. Before I knew it, I was staring into grey contacted eyes. My personal favorite for his image. I was staring straight at the eyes of the person who m I found just days ago with another woman on his bed. I quickly straightened myself up and politely thanked him for catching me and proceeded to walk to the boarding area. However, I was once again yanked by the arm and this time I was ready for it. I spun around and demanded that he explain himself, telling him that if he wanted my arm then he can take it and let me go on my merry way. He looked shocked at the fact that I was leaving. He demanded that I explain why I was leaving.

Well, hello, mister superstar. You finally landed on planet earth. We are currently in the twenty-first century and several things have happened eversince demigods like you have ceased to exist. Currently, the girl you are talking to got her heart broken by none other than the super wonderful no-one-can-even-match-my-awesomeness you. And now you're asking this damsel in distress turned ninja why she's leaving your home turf? Simple. The other ninjas wanted a peice of her and she's too stubborn to give them the satisfaction of ruining her life. And you are included in that list, oh mighty one. Now let her be and go find another geisha to satisfy your manly needs.

I was crying at that point. I promised myself never to cry over him. He's got the world's biggest ego and probably already have more tears shed because of him than what you can give. He's already had enough tears with the multitude of women he's already had on his list. You deserve better than this, your royal highness, you don't deserve to be hurt by a jerk like him....

But all thoughts were cut when I was trapped in an embrace that reeks of Chanel's Platinum Egoiste. I don't know how he did it but he did convince me to stay in Japan. He dragged the crying mess that I was out of the airport, tossed my luggage in the trunk of one of his beloved American cars and drove me to Gackt Castle. Months later, news about us going out had spread to the general public and everyone accepted it without any hard feelings. Just when I was all geared up and prepared to take as many hate mails and prank call I could get. Bummer. Maybe the fangirls really wanted their beloved Gackt-sama to finally settle down?

A few months later and the guy with the ego the size of the Milky Way (somehow, it's gotten bigger right after we got back together) proposed to me on national television after I was asked by the host whether or not I have seen 'Magnum' or not. Quite the timing, really. People may think that he's just marrying me just so I can see whatever that 'Magnum' is. He's really sweet....not! And proposing on national television? What was he thinking? The guy really wants to go above the norms on whatever he does. Can't he even be normal even for once?

The wedding was a small affair between our families and our closest friends. But even so, it was quite a feat because we had to move the heavens and earth just to bring everyone together. With my family and several of our friends overseas, it was such a tiring task to inform everyone of our big day. The media wasn't helping much either. They wanted every detail of the wedding and we were simply refusing on giving them the information they needed. How can the wedding be private when the whole world already knows the details even before the news reached the ears of our guests?

I almost became a runaway bride today, you know. I was sitting in front of the mirror wearing my wedding gown which I designed together with his good friend Mana (who knew they never really had bad blood after Gackt left Malice Mizer?) and was staring at my form at the mirror. Reality check: Am I or am I not going to marry Japan's greatest playboy today or not. I almost ran away with the thought that he had already cheated on me before. Who knew if it was never going to happen again, right? And old habits die hard, right? I was about to run away to God-knows-where when I found the doors of my dressing room barricaded with his best men, the members of GacktJob, and his ever reliable bodyguards. When asked why they were blocking my driveway, they only said that they were acting upon Gackt's instructions. Oh, gee, I really appreciate that, darling. Such a sweet man you are locking your bride in a room minutes before your wedding.

The rest of the wedding went smoothly aside from drunken men kissing each other during the reception. I even resisted the urge to throw my shoe at Gackt when he started flirting with Hyde. See? I was behaving myself just for our special day (and of course I'd be returning to normal the morning after). Finally, after everyone had bidden us goodbye with several naughty side-comments by the boys, we now find ourselves in the situation very much like the time when he almost pulled my arm off at the airport.

After regaining my composure and scolding him for dragging me like a rag doll when I'm currently wearing killer heels, he picked me up bridal style (finally!) and carried me up the hotel room we had reserved. Upon opening the room I found out that even in our honeymoon, he still went over the top. He can never be like normal grooms now, can he? Closing the door, locking it and carrying me to the king-sized bed with a very mischievous, naughty, whatever you may call it grin plastered on his annoying face told me that today, or rather, tonight is the night that I will finally meet the 'Magnum' everyone is talking about.

* * *

_*Magnum - (noun) what Gackt carries around in his pants. Not a gun._


	2. Who is He?

I'm not really planning to do this but now here it is...sequel to The Day I (Finally) Meet Magnum

Title: Who is He?  
Genre: General(?)/Family(?)/CRACK Rating: K+ because I love K...and just to be on the safe side.  
Characters: The unnamed female OC from The Day I (Finally) Meet Magnum and the Jrocker we all love Notes: My Gackt muse simply refused to leave me in peace. Here's the sequel to "The Day I (Finally) Meet Magnum" told in Gackt's point of view.  
Now Playing: Setsugekka ~The End of Silence~ by GACKT

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Gackt is Gackt. Nobody can keep him and that includes me...enjoy!

* * *

Satoshi. Natsume. Satoru. I stared at these names scribbled along the edges of her papers scattered on her work table. She's sleeping on the table with her head resting atop her folded arms. She looked peaceful sleeping and I just leave her be. She needs the rest for she is once again overworking herself on a new Final Fantasy project. Being married to her for the last two years brought much change to my life and they all made my life turn for the better. First, there were changes on my home where I used to live alone by myself and bring ladies to. Of course ever since I was married to her, other ladies were banned from going to my house. I never cheated on her. Have me trailed by a detective to confirm it, will you?

She has proved to be a very ideal wife for me. She can be sweet when we are both in the mood and she lets me be whenever I have some issues that I wanted to deal with myself. She never nagged unless it concerns the both of us. And the best thing about having her as a wife is that I can play Final Fantasy even before it hits the shelves.

She has resumed her position as a game programmer for Square Enix two months after I convinced her to remain in Japan. And now that she's staying with me for good, I get all the benefits of having a game programmer as a wife. She lets me play with the parts of the game that she is working on and I enjoy it thoroughly, though it can be really annoying during the times that she finds a bug on her program. She'll snatch the console away from me and I will never see her face for hours straight until she solves the problem. Yes, that's how obsessed she is with making games. There's no problem on that since I also admit to being obsessed with writing music.

She never cheated and never asked for anything more than what I could give her. All in all, she's a good wife for me.

But what is this that I'm seeing? They were all men's names that were scribbled on her papers on her workstation. Was she thinking of another guy aside from me? Was I not good enough for her? Who are these people? I thought I had already made her so in love with me that she would never desire anyone else other than me. And now this? Did I not do a good enough job on making her fall in love?

Well, this is your Karma, your royal highness. My conscience kept on telling me. This is what you get for sleeping with other ladies behind her back before. It added with a smirk. But I stopped when we got together, bastard! I answered back. A ring told me that it was already that late at night. I sighed and saved her files before turning off her laptop and covering her with a blanket. I can't risk losing sleep unless I wanted to look like a walking zombie on my photoshoot tomorrow. I shall sleep and maybe I'll get an explanation for those scribbled names in my dream.

I woke up the next day to find my wife already dressed and ready to leave for work. She just bade me goodbye with a kiss on the lips and she picked up her keys and left for work. No matter how much I wanted to grab her arm and tell her to leave later. Just give me five minutes then we'll be done with our 'deed'. I used to do that, you know. Especially during our first months together. She'd exit our room with the intent of getting to work early but then I'd pull her back to bed and Magnum will have the time of his life again. I still do that to her, you know but it became less frequent after she complained that her cowerkers always remarks that she smells of Egoiste. You are so great, mister superstar.  
But now, I'm beginning to doubt my skills as a husband and as a lover. And even though it's against my will, I was reminded again of those damned male names scribbled on my wife's notes. They are bothering me to no end but I've got to push it to the back of my mind lest I want to get done with my photoshoot quickly.

Work is easy when it's just smiling and doing what the photographer says. It's like feeding your ego and earning money at the same time. Just the ideal job for me.

Later after the photoshoot, I found myself on a drinking session with You-san and the other guys. It was one of those days that we just had to vent about what was happening to each other's life. You know, keep your friends updated with whatever is happening to your life. I never told them about the scribbled names. No, it was my problem to deal with. Let's not bother You-san with your worthless ramblings now, shall we, mister superstar?

I noticed a girl checking me out from across the bar. She's tall and long-legged. Probably a new model since the bar is a private one where only people from the business are allowed to enter. That's how private that is. Anyway, she approached me and I later found myself in a room alone with the unknown girl and she was stripping in front of me and was touching me everywhere. Especially Magnum. My sane part of my mind kicked in and pushed the drunken lady away. I said a breif apology and explained that I have a wife and, no matter how much Magnum may want to stay, I drove home to where the only lady that can make me happy was.

It was already past midnight when I came home. I suppose she's already asleep now so I tiptoed my way to our bedroom. But I was mighty wrong. There she sat on her favorite chair with legs crossed and a menacing gaze directed at me. I cringed at her stare. Nobody makes me scared like this other than her. I smiled weakly at my wife.

"Uhm..hi?"

"Why were you late?"

Damn. That fateful question. How am I supposed to explain my situation?

Well, you see, dear I was wondering about those freakingly disgusting names scribbled on your notes and I don't really want to do this but I'm starting to doubt that you have been cheating on me. I know I've done that to you before but isn't it time that you forgive me, darling? I mean, come on. Don't we have to move on? Well, anyway, since I have been having my doubts, I went drinking with the boys when suddenly I notice this chick checking me out. She looks really hot, I swear. She's probably a model or something. So now, that I was drunk and almost passed out, she took advantage of me and we almost had sex but I stopped it from happening and I even explained thoroughly until it rubs on her mind that I have a wife. See how I've changed, darling? I've become such a faithful husband now. Now, why don't you tell me now about those distasteful names on your notes.

How am I supposed to say that without her getting angry, huh?

But before I knew it I was ranting. Telling her things I'm not supposed to say like how frustrated I am and that I was beginning to suspect that she's cheating on me. I told her I don' deserved being cheated. Yes, way to go, Mr. Perfect. You also cheated on her, remember? My mind kept telling me that but, no. I kept on ranting and raving and saying all those stuff I shouldn't be saying to the woman I love. Then I directed the question that has been bothering me for days to her. Only in a rude way.

"Oh, that." She said in a monotone voice.

Here's your end of the world, superstar. She's going to leave you. It's her payback time.

"I don't really intend on showing those scribbles to you, really. They're private."

At least you still get to keep the house. But that also means she'll be leaving Japan for good. Oh, great, when did the former holder of the title 'Japan's Greatest Playboy' ever been forsaken by that stupid kid in diapers with his small heart-shaped arrows?

"Well, now that you saw it, I might as well tell you."

Tell me what, dammit, spill it out or my heart will explode from sick anticipation.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, you know..."

Who was it? Was he one of my friends? You-san, my best friend maybe? Or was it someone else? Sugizo? He's been flying in and out of Japan more frequently and you having an affair with him would explain everything then. Chachamaru? Probably not. The guy is too obsessed with the color Pink to actually be a complete and genuine man. Who is it? Who?!

"I was just waiting for the doctor to verify my suspicions."

What?

"What do you mean doctor?"

Was she havingan affair with a doctor? She sighed and took out a piece of paper and held it out for me to see. I did not take it and she shook it in front of my face. Taking it, I saw some stuff but one word that caught my attention was the word written in bold letters: POSITIVE.

"Gaku, I'm two months pregnant. You're going to be a dad." she said with a tired smile on her face. "Those names, I was writing them when I first had my suspicions, you know. When the pregnancy test I bought from the drug store said I was positive. I was thinking of names for the baby. Maybe I got overexcited even though I don't really know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. But I had to confirm unless I get a false alarm and here we are. Positive." This time she really was smiling. I looked at her with a surprised expression on my face and my mouth gaping like a fish out of water. What was I supposed to say? Yes I was happy but what in the name of Magnum am I supposed to say? I felt stupid for suspecting her. She's would never cheat on me, what was I thinking?

"You don't seem very happy. We can still get rid of it, you know. I mean, I've read on your interviews that you don't want to have a child so..." I cut her in mid-sentece with a tight hug that would make her smell like Egoiste once I let her go.

"Of course no. It's my child. Why would I not be happy? And of course we'll keep him. I know he'll be as handsome as his father. Oh, and I'm sorry for ever suspecting you. Wow, I really can't believe it. I'm going to be a real father..." I said and my hand wandered to her stomach. It still looks normal but I know that in the months to come it will grow bigger and after nine months, we will have a new addition to the family. GACKT JR. That sounds nice to the ears.

We went to bed together and was sitting there looking at our old photographs when I suddenly remembered something that I forgot to say during my long-winded rant a while ago.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"About those names you've written."

"Yes?"

"You've got a horrible choice in choosing names."

Gackt Jr., I'm so excited to meet you.


End file.
